Falling Head over Heels for an Angel
by ZonaRose
Summary: What happens to someone when she can't stop living in the past? What does that person do when an Angel lands in her life? Will she learn the joy of living once again? AU/Yuri/Shoujo-Ai NanoFate Fluff I hope.
1. Chapter 1 Angel from Heaven

**Authors Notes**: Well everyone looks like we have another story here and looks like I'm on a roll lately with lots of plot bunnies running around. This story is primarily going to be fluff and I'm hope it's going to be cavity inducing sweet fluff. At least that's my main goal, I have done sort of fluff with drama but not fluff with a little bit of drama, and that's what I hope to achieve with this story.

**Warning**: Please brush your teeth after reading these chapters. Just kidding.

This story is Yuri/girl loving girl note you have been forewarned.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or make money from MGLN.

Well now on to the main event guys please don't forget to put in a review at the end of the story. Now without any further ado enjoy the read.

_ZR };-_

* * *

><p><strong>Falling Head over Heels for an Angel<strong>

**By**

**Zona Rose**

**Chapter 1-Angel from Heaven**

* * *

><p>"…I'm telling you it's a really great store. You've got to check it out with me sometime; I mean it's nothing but Angel stuff… oh and if you're not careful that dog is gonna start humping your leg… okay I just established you're not listening to me… AGAIN~ ~."<p>

**Fate's POV**

"Hmm. Oh I'm sorry Hayate, did you say something?"

"Fate, you need to stop spacing out so much. You need to live in the here and now, not the past. Leave the past behind you; you have a great and bright future ahead."

"I'm sorry it's just the past it means so much to me that I can't let it go, I mean they were my family they were everything and I was left all alone in one horrible night."

"Okay that's it. You and I are gonna go on a little vacation. My cousins have a ranch and invited me out there to do a little rest and relaxation. I'm going to call them tonight and tell them to expect the three of us out there. Maybe a little time out in the country will help clear those cobwebs in your head and to stop you doing those stupid and crazy things you do."

I sigh; _'I know Hayate means well but this is my life and this is how I want to live it.' _So I downed the rest of my coffee and stood up. "Do whatever you want to do Hayate, you usually do anyways. Just tell me when and where and I'll be there. I'll see you later I got a go, bye."

"Is that a promise that you'll be there."

I stopped dead in my tracks a few feet away from the table. "You know me better than that Hayate, I don't make promises, because nobody knows what's going to happen to them from moment to moment and I don't want to break a promise. So I'll see you when I see you."

Leaving my favorite Café the Midoriya I head down the street lost in my thoughts again. I walked about five blocks to get to my bus stop still in my own thoughts; I started hearing some screaming which woke me up and I start looking around to see who was screaming.

When I realized the screaming was actually coming from above my head, I looked up to see a woman in a white and blue dress flailing her arms and legs like she was trying to fly but instead she was falling and heading straight for me.

I did the only thing I could think of to do and that was to catch her. In the process she knocked me over; I'm a bit stunned as I bumped my head a bit but then I noticed that the woman wasn't getting up off from me so I looked over to see if she was all right.

I noticed the gash on her forehead, it was bleeding pretty badly. Carefully I rolled her over onto her back checking to make sure she was still alive. I breathed a sigh of relief when I felt the faint pulse at her neck.

I looked around to see if anybody was going to help me; the people were just staring as they were walking by like they didn't even want to bother. Knowing there was a walk-in clinic just a block away, I carefully picked her up bridal style as her head lulled onto my shoulder I thought to myself. _'She's really pretty. Crazy, but pretty.'_

Walking into the clinic the receptionist saw the gash on her forehead and took us in the back right away. I was asked a bunch of questions but as I didn't know the woman's name how old she was or any of that kind of information I wasn't very helpful.

I was told by the doctor she had a mild concussion but otherwise she seemed to be all right. If she didn't wake up soon they were going to have to have her go to the hospital, not knowing her situation I told the doctor that I would take her home with me until she woke up. He seemed a bit leery of this but finally agreed.

After giving the clinic my personal information address and phone number it was time to get her back to my house. Carrying her bridal style again I got on the bus, people were giving me strange looks but I ignored them, seeing my stop come up I start to stand up and leaned against the pole waiting for the bus to stop. Getting off and make my short way to my house.

I unlocked my front door and carried her to the only bed in the house that I could put her in. After tucking her into bed and changing my bloody clothes, I made my way to the kitchen to start supper. Not knowing if she was going to be awake I made sure to make enough for two. The food was almost done when a voice startled me.

"Mmm, that smells so heavenly."

There standing at the doorway to my kitchen was my guest with a bright cheerful expression on her face.

"Hi there, I didn't mean to scare you but that just smelled so good from the other room I had to come and find out what was."

"Hi, it's nothing special; really it's just Fettuccine Alfredo with garlic bread."

"Still it smells divine, so when will it be ready I can't wait to get my mouth around each delicious morsel."

"Soon I'm just waiting for the garlic bread; by the way my name is Fate, Fate T. Harlaown. What's your name and why were you falling from the sky?"

"My name is Nanoha and I'm an Angel."

"An Angel… but don't they have wings?" Skepticism crept into my voice.

"Yes…well you see I haven't earned my wings and I was in the process of discussing that with one of the elders, and next thing I know he's pushing me off my cloud and well… I ended up landing on you. Sorry about that by the way; did I hurt you?"

I'm starting to doubt whether I should have brought this woman home with me or not, she's sounding like a crazy person talking about being an Angel and wings and all of that. _'I don't know if I should believe any of this, after all if there really were Angels out there then why was I left alone? Why was I saved and not them?'_

"I don't believe in Angels or even a merciful God or whatever. If they did exist then why… never mind it's a moot point. Supper is done so why don't you go sit at the dining room table and I'll bring it out."

She looked extremely sad as she left the room for some reason her sadness bothered me. I've just met this person and for some reason I wanted to take that sadness away and make her smile once more.

Filling two plates I brought them out to the dining room then I went back into the kitchen and grabbed some drinks. Sitting down I was about to start to eat when I noticed Nanoha was waiting for me as she had her hands in front of her like she wanted to pray before she started to eat. Blowing out a sigh I set my fork down put my hands in prayer form and waited for her to start.

"Dear Divine Spirits, I thank you for this bounty before me, and the good Samaritan that saved me, please help me find a way to get back home to where you are, or at least help me to earned my wings so that I can fly home to you. Oh and I would like to do something really nice and helpful for my good Samaritan Fate. In Love & Light."

For someone who didn't believe in anything holy like that it was a bit uncomfortable, so I just picked up my fork and stare eating trying to concentrate on the plate in front of me instead of the young woman at the other end of the table.

"Mmm! This is sooo… I can't describe how good this really is. I've never tasted anything like this before, is all Earth food so delicious?"

"Ah yeah… well you see yes and no some of it can taste pretty bad but overall I guess it all tastes pretty good."

"Do you not like this cuisine is that why you are shoveling into your mouth so fast so that you do not have to taste it and enjoy its delectable ability?"

'_Okay what planet is she exactly from? What is this delectable ability? I've never heard anybody talk the way she does. Maybe she hit her head a little bit harder than any of us thought, although the doctor did say she had a mild concussion. This could be part of that. Maybe I should just play along with her and humor her for a while.'_

"Or maybe it is you do not like my company; if that is the case then I will leave and you will never have to worry about me again. I'll find some way to get home."

I was so stunned that I couldn't get the words to form. Not getting an answer Nanoha stood up and started making her way to my front door. Halfway there she had to clutch on to the couch for support placing her left hand to her forehead.

I was out of my chair and behind her just before her legs gave out with my arms wrapped around her waist so she didn't fall very far. She was breathing quickly and I could see sweat starting to pop out on her brow just under her bandage.

"Why does my head feels so funny? I have never felt like this before."

"Nanoha you hit your head in your fall. You have a mild concussion, you need to take it easy, that's why you're here at my house otherwise you'd be in a hospital right now, and not knowing your situation I took you in. Here let me get you back to the table where you can rest."

Carefully I helped Nanoha walk back to the table and sit in the chair she had just vacated. Checking Nanoha's forehead I could see that blood was starting to seep through the bandage.

"Stay right here I need to go get some new bandages you're bleeding again." I moved quickly to my bathroom; opening up the cabinet I searched for bandages. Finding what little I had I went back to the dining room.

"This can't be right Fate; Angels don't get hurt, least of all bleed. How is this possible that I've been injured?"

"Well this could mean a couple of things. This could mean that your human like I am, or because you haven't earned your wings you're more vulnerable than if you had them. But seeing as I'm not an expert at this I'm gonna go with the first one and say that you're as human as I am."

'_After all that's the only logical and sane explanation especially seeing how there's no such thing as Angels or anything like that. Although she's sure is pretty enough to be an Angel if they actually existed. With those sky-blue eyes, porcelain skin and gorgeous chestnut brown hair. What am I thinking?'_

Unwrapping the bloody bandage from around her forehead I inspected the injury. The bruising around the gash was purple and red the stitches were small and tight so she shouldn't scar from it; it actually looked like it had already started to heal.

Not wanting to take any chances for infection I poured some peroxide on a cotton ball and dabbed it on, she winced at the pain. I murmured my apologies but continued. The wound started to bubble which means it was working to get rid of any infection that might have set in since the doctor's office.

Next I took some triple antibiotic and put it on the end of the Q-tip and carefully and gently spread it over the stitches and the gash. Once I was done I put a piece of gauze on it and then taped it into place.

"They're all done. Does it feel better Nanoha?"

"Yes, you have a very gentle touch. Thank you, Fate."

"You're welcome."

Cleaning up my mess I take the trash into the kitchen and toss it in the garbage can, the medical supplies I put back into my bathroom, leaving it out knowing I was going to need it again in the morning.

Walking back out to the dining room. "Do you feel well enough to finish your supper or do you want to go back to bed."

"My stomach is doing strange things so I think going back to bed would probably be a good idea. I'm sorry your food truly was delicious and I have never tasted the like before. Would you make it for me again sometime when I'm feeling better?"

"Yeah that's not a problem I can make it for you anytime."

Helping her up I wrapped my arm around her back to help steady her in walking back to the bedroom. After getting her back into bed she suddenly looked extremely exhausted like it had taken all of her energy just to go from the dining room back to bed.

"Good night Nanoha I'll see you in the morning have a good night's rest."

"Good night Fate and thank you for everything."

After making sure that Nanoha was asleep, I put my pajamas on and grabbed my pillow and a light blanket I put them on the couch. I grabbed the dishes and glasses from the dining room table taking them into the kitchen and I cleaned everything up.

Starting to feel the fatigue from everything that I've had to do this afternoon, I long to climb into my Queen sized bed but that probably wasn't a very good idea with Nanoha sleeping in. So I reluctantly moved back out to the couch arranging my blanket and my pillow I laid down to try and fall asleep.

* * *

><p>It has been a few days since Nanoha has fallen into my life. We're on the way back to the clinic to get her stitches out as her forehead is all healed up.<p>

"This is healed up wonderfully. You're not suffering from any headaches or any memory losses are you?"

"No doctor I feel absolutely fine."

"Ms. Harlaown have you noticed anything that I should know about?"

'_Should I tell him the fact that she thinks she's an Angel or do I keep that between us?'_ I finally decide to keep it a secret. "Other than a bit of queasiness that first night she seems to have been fine."

"Well then you should be good to go then but no more falling out of the sky their young lady."

"Nyahaha, I can't promise that but I'll try."

We all got a good laugh out of that. On the way out I paid Nanoha's bill as she had no money. Out on the sidewalk we both stood there kind of awkwardly.

"Do you have a place to stay in town Nanoha?"

"No the only place I know is your house and the only people I know are you and the people here at the clinic, so at the moment I have nowhere to go until I can find my way home."

'_I know I'm going to regret this so, why am I going to say it? Because she needs help and you're not the type of person to just abandon someone when they need you the most.'_ With my internal discussion over, "Well I guess until you can find a way to get back to your home you could stay with me. If that's all right with you that is?"

Overjoyed Nanoha jumps on me, wrapping her arms around me in a big hug and kisses me on the cheek. I can feel my cheeks getting warm.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>: Well everybody I hope that I achieved my goal of total fluff on this one. Lol. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter in one of my newest stories. This I believe is going to be another short story I do not foresee it being any longer then maybe 5, 6 chapters at the most.

Please leave a review as I love to hear back from my reader's positive criticism is always welcomed.

Until my next update enjoy the read.

_In Love & Light,_

_ZR };-_

* * *

><p>BR 831/2011


	2. Chapter 2 Angel has Joy

**Authors Notes**: Well everyone after a long hiatus, my Muse has started slowly coming back, and this is the first story that I've been able to actually write since February. Thankfully, I was able to complete this story, so every Sunday. I will be able to update. There will be six chapters to this story.

This chapter is raw and un-Beta read as soon as I get the beta read Chapter back I will repost it. I should have it either Monday or Tuesday, but I wanted to post this chapter tonight.

**Warning**: fluff and nosebleed capabilities a head.

This story is Yuri/girl loving girl type story. If you don't like that type of story. There's plenty of other stuff out there for you to read.

Well without further ado, I present to you the next chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy the read.

_**ZR };-**_

* * *

><p><strong>Falling Head over Heels for an Angel<strong>

**By**

**Zona Rose**

**Chapter 2-Angel has Joy**

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's POV<strong>

After prying Nanoha off from me, we decided to go clothing shopping, as all she had to wear was that blue and white dress. Don't get me wrong there's nothing wrong with the blue and white dress she looks absolutely gorgeous in it the problem is every guy that we walk by can't seem to keep their eyes off from her.

Our first stop was at a lingerie shop the poor thing had no bras or underwear. I had one of the clerks helped Nanoha pick out the right sizes, but then it came time to trying on the bras and she had no idea how to put them on. _'What girl in this day and age doesn't know how to put on a frikin bra?'_

The clerk giggled as she walked away from us leaving us back in the changing area. "What is she finding so funny about this? She needs help putting on a bra why is the clerk walking away?"

"Maybe she feels that you're more than adequate in helping me with this Fate. After all, you wear these to don't you. If I'm not mistaken those black lacy things that are in the basket in your bedroom are your underwear and those really pretty lacy bras."

For the second time that day, I was blushing but this time I'm probably as red as a tomato. I turned around and a huff so that she can't see how red that I've become. Nanoha comes walking up behind me and puts her arms around me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you I just thought they were so pretty, and you must like them because you wear them everyday. So I would like to get some like what you have only in blue and white or white and blue. Although I do like pink, orange, yellow and red, oh come to think about it I think I like all colors; so can I get one of each color?"

I face palmed and was about to go find somewhere where I could hide, when I was saved by my cell phone. Looking at the caller ID, it was Hayate.

"Hello."

"Hey Fate, I've got everything all set up. We can head out there at the end of the week for our little getaway."

"Okay that sounds great… Ahmmm. Hayate I may have to cancel."

"What! You better have a really good reason to cancel on me." Hayate sounded really upset.

"Well you see… I have someone staying with me right now and I don't know if it would be a good idea to leave this person alone. They're sometimes accident prone and I don't want this person to get hurt while I'm gone."

"Wait you've got a boyfriend? When did this happen Fate? I'm your best friend you're supposed to tell me these things first."

"First of all she is not a he and second we are not dating. She fell and hurt her head and I've been helping to take care of her, as she has no place to stay. So it wouldn't be fair to her if I left her at the house to go out to the ranch, so I'm going to cancel and stay here. I'm sorry Hayate."

"… So bring her with you the clean country air will probably do her some good. Besides you really need this, you need to get away from the city for a while Fate. I'll just call my cousins and let them know that there's one more person coming out, I'm quite sure it'll be fine."

"Let me ask Nanoha if it's all right with her and then we'll go from there all right?"

"Okay, let me know what she says."

Putting the phone up against my shoulder, I look over at Nanoha she was still trying to figure out how to put on the bra. I started to laugh at the antics that she was doing trying to figure it out. She looked up at me with sad eyes and a slight pout on her face.

"Fate~ I need help with this, I can't figure this out."

"I'll help you with that in a minute I need to ask you something first?"

"Okay, what do you need to ask me?"

"A friend of mine has made arrangements to go out to the country at her cousin's ranch. Do you want to go or do you want to stay here in the city?"

"Oh a trip out to the country sounds splendid. I would love to do something like that."

I lifted the phone back up to my ear. "Nanoha said that she would enjoy going out to the country so I guess we're still on for the trip."

"Good all call my cousins and let them know there's gonna be one more person. Oh and don't forget to bring your bathing suits so we can go to the watering hole. I'll see you there Fate, bye-bye."

"I'll see you, when I see you, Hayate."

I turned around and saw Nanoha was still struggling with the bra in her hands. I walked over, pulled her into the changing room, and close the curtain, than I proceeded to show her how to put it on properly. After I was done, she was astonished at how easy it was to put it on.

"But why can I see the bra on me, but not you?"

"That's because you put it against your skin, Nanoha not over your clothing."

"So why didn't you show me properly by putting it against my skin, instead of over my clothing."

I had a flash of me, putting on her bra with out the clothing and the next thing I knew my hand was going to my nose, as I could feel moisture flowing out of it. Running out of the changing room. I told the clerk that she was still back there and not to let her leave the store.

The clerk giggled and nodded her head yes, as I found my way to the bathroom. Once I found it, I took toilet paper and shoved it up my nose as my nose had been bleeding as I have a very vivid imagination. I washed up my face in my hands and then looked at myself in the mirror.

'_Just what am I doing? It's as if this girl has never lived here on earth before, and the things that she says sometimes are very suggestive, but innocent at the same time.'_

Shaking my head no, I stand up straight pulled the toilet paper out of my nose, get clean ones, and make it so that nobody can see that I have them stuffed up my nose. Satisfied with my handiwork I make my way back to the store, and noticed that the clerk is in the back talking with Nanoha about the different types of bras. After Nanoha got matching sets of lingerie.

Nanoha's stomach rumbled as I looked at my watch and saw that it was lunchtime, so we headed to the food court. Nanoha wanted more of that delicious meal that I made that first night, so we went over to the Italian food vendor. She got chicken Alfredo, I got regular spaghetti, and we both got garlic bread and drinks.

"This is good, but not as good as yours Fate; why is that?"

"Like I told you that first night there is some good food and not so good food. Home cooked food is usually the best tasting, where when you eat out at cheap restaurants like this the quality is not as good. Although the more expensive the food at a restaurant usually means it's better tasting, but not always."

"I see, so if I want to experience good tasting food here on earth all the time, then I need to eat your cooking all the time, right."

"Well, I'm not the only one who's a good cook. My friend, Hayate is a really good cook as well, but her cousin, Shamal is a terrible cook, unless she's gotten better since the last time I stayed with them."

"I see, so it depends on the person that's cooking, not where it's cooked. That's interesting to know, Fate."

After we were, done eating we moved on to getting clothing, she had a simple old-fashioned style, and her favorite colors definitely came out in her clothing. After we were done with that, we went in and found some bathing suits, it was a good thing I still have the toilet paper stuffed up my nose because when she came out to model the bathing suits, I'm quite sure I would've lost half my blood count at that moment.

We had walked around the mall, some more when I noticed that Nanoha was starting to look exhausted from her busy day. That's when I finally realized this was the longest that I've had her out since she got her head injury. I suggested that we get takeout for supper and head home. She looked slightly sad, but agreed anyways.

With our purchases in hand and Chinese for takeout, we headed back home. Riding the bus back to the house I was standing next to Nanoha, as it was quite crowded. I heard her make a slight noise, so I looked over at her and she had a peculiar look on her face. A look of slight distress when I went to ask her what was wrong. I noticed a man was standing behind her with his hand sliding down her butt, heading for a sensitive area he shouldn't be reaching.

The bags that were in my right hand slipped through my fingers. I grabbed his wrist and squeezed as hard as I could. As I pulled his hand away from her body. He screamed to let him go. I started to lift his arm up behind his back, looking at him in the eye as the others on the bus were staring at me.

"If you ever touch _my girl_ again. I'll do worse than give you a hurt wrist. Do I make myself perfectly clear to you?"

"Yes… Yes, I promise I'll never do it again. Please just let go, don't break my arm!"

I let go of him and pulled Nanoha in front of me to shield her from anybody else that might want to take advantage of the situation. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her tight into the front of me; so there was no space between us. She looked slightly embarrassed but I'd rather have her slightly embarrassed than molested any further.

I moved my lips next to her ear and whispered, "Are you alright Nanoha? Did he hurt you at all?"

"I think I'm okay Fate. Thank you."

Once our stop arrived; I grabbed the bags I had dropped and we got off the bus quickly. After I got us into the house, Nanoha made a beeline for the bedroom, closed the door, and locked it. Apparently, the situation was a little grimmer than I had originally thought.

I put our takeout in the oven and put it on warm to keep the food hot. Moving down the hallway, I knocked on the bedroom door. "Nanoha, do you want talk about what happened?"

"I'm okay. I just need a few minutes to collect myself. I'll be out soon."

"All right, if you need me, just call and I'll be there, even if I have to break down the door."

I heard her giggle slightly and I knew she was probably going to be okay I just need to give her some time. Taking her new clothing as well as my new bathing suit into the washroom, I start separating colors, lights and whites, so that our new clothing would be all clean when we headed out to Hayate's cousins at the end of the week.

When Nanoha came out of the bedroom, it was time to set the table up for supper, so Nanoha took it on herself and set up the table. While I dished out the Chinese food so it would be easier to serve then be in the cartons. Every time I looked over at Nanoha. She seemed to have this strange look on her face when she was looking over at me, I was going to ask her what was wrong, but then she would turn around as if nothing was wrong.

As we were eating, she started asking me about, Hayate's cousins and the place that we were going to be going to out in the country.

"My friend, Hayate's cousins have a ranch it's about 50 acres not big, but it's still a nice size. There's a lake that, Hayate calls the watering hole. That's where she wants to go swimming and then there's the horses we can go horseback riding too. I'm hoping there will be a nice relaxing visit for us. As long as Shamal isn't doing any of the cooking we should stay healthy."

"It sounds like fun; I can't wait until we go. I love animals of all kinds, but I must admit horses seem to be my favorites."

"Have you ever ridden on a horse, Nanoha?"

"No, I've never ridden a horse, but I would love to try."

"Well, I'll give you some riding lessons in the corral before we go out onto a trail. I want to make sure that you know what you're doing before we had out, if you don't know what you're doing on the back of a horse that could be very dangerous and with the way you fall; well I just don't want you hurting your head again."

"Don't worry, once I get my wings I'll never fall again."

"Yeah, but do you really want to wait until you get your wings to make sure you don't fall. I mean, we don't know how long it's gonna take until you get your wings so it's best to be safe than sorry, right?"

She had a sad smile on her face and started eating, I was going to ask her what was wrong, when she picked up her dish and brought it in to the kitchen then made her way into the bedroom and closed the door again. She seemed to be a little bit more moody since the bus ride; I wonder what had changed. Was it the man that molested her, or was it something else. Honestly, I just don't know.

As the week wore on her mood stays the same. It fluctuated from when before the bus ride to after. Although her old personality was starting to win through, I was starting to wonder if being molested on the bus had seriously hurt her in more ways than one. She never wanted to talk about it. As I had asked her, several times, if she was sure she was okay. She would just smile that smile and say everything was okay, but I knew deep down, something wasn't quite right. I just didn't know how to help her.

Our bags are all packed and we're ready to go, Hayate will be coming tomorrow morning to come pick us up. The drive out to the ranch will take approximately 2 hours, a nice short ride for Hayate to interrogate poor Nanoha. I'm starting to wonder if she's even ready to go back out after what had happened. She's almost back her old self that she still kind of looks at me funny and then turns around and walks away.

If only I knew how to help her. I don't even know what the problem is, so how can I even try and figure out how to help and support her with whatever is going on inside her mind if she won't even let me in. Maybe this is how Hayate always felt when I would shut her out, when I was trying to figure out my own problems. I guess I'll have to open up a little bit more with those that care about me, as I definitely don't like this feeling of being shut out.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>: Well that's the end of chapter 2 I hope everybody enjoyed it. Chapter 3 will be posted next week, about the same time and day as this one.

As always reviews are most welcome flamers, of course, will always be ignored.

I hope my Muse continues to stay around. I know I've been working a little bit on **Starlight Passion**, but I don't know how far I'll actually be able to get. I'll see what else I can come up with on my other stories. I thank all of my readers for their patients.

_**In Love & Light,**_

_**Zona Rose };-**_


	3. Chapter 3 Angel of Hope

**A/N**: Okay so I couldn't wait for 11pm my time. ^_^ Well everyone, here's the next chapter I hope everybody enjoys this as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is a girl loving girl/Yuri story. If you haven't figured that out yet being this is chapter 3, then I suggest you turn back now. If this is not up to your taste. There is plenty of other stuff out there for you to read.

Unfortunately this is a raw and unbeta read chapter. I was actually hoping that I would've gotten my beta read chapters back by now. At least chapter 2 and 3. As soon as I get the beta read chapters back I will repost those chapters.

**Warning**: Fluff with drama a head. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer**:I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or make money from my stories. My stories are for entertainment purposes only. They are in accordance of **fair use**.

Now without ado, I now present to you the next chapter I hope you enjoy the read. ^_^

ZR };-

* * *

><p><strong>Falling Head over Heels for an Angel<strong>

**By**

**Zona Rose**

**Chapter 3-Angel of Hope**

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's POV<strong>

Laying here on my couch, I still haven't gotten used to it in the time that Nanoha has been sleeping in my bed. Maybe I should ask her if it was all right, I sleep on the other side. Well, when we get to Hayate's cousins house, I'll be sleeping in a room with two twin beds, so that won't be a problem. I'll cross that bridge about my own bed when we get back from our trip.

Hayate will be picking us up in about a couple of hours just enough time to get dressed have some breakfast and head out the door. So I had better get to it. After getting up off the couch, I stretch my body trying to get the kinks and stiffness out of my body. For some reason, my body feels stiff and weak after being on the couch all night. I don't remember it ever being that way before.

Making my way into the kitchen, I start getting things ready for breakfast. Nanoha seems to really enjoy pancakes so I'm in the process of making pancakes with bacon, when she finally came out to greet me.

"Bright blessings this morning Fate it looks like it's going to be a glorious day for a nice trip out to the country. I'm actually getting extremely excited today, and I get to meet your friend and her cousins. This will truly be a day of many things to experience on this earth."

It seems whatever was bothering her. She's finally worked it out because she's back to her old self again. I'm actually relieved. She was seriously starting to worry me. So I just smile at her and continue making breakfast. Just like every meal; she does a little prayer and at the end, she puts in a prayer for me and then does her little In Love & Light at the end.

After breakfast, she helped me clean up the kitchen, just in time for Hayate to beep her horn to let us know she was here. I grabbed our bags and we both walked out, locking up the house tight, I headed towards Hayate's car to put our bags in her trunk. When the next thing I know poor Nanoha is getting glumped.

"Hayate, don't knock her over. She doesn't need any more bumps on her head then, she's already got."

"Oh Fate, you worry too much she looks like a perfectly healthy young woman. Which reminds me why have you been keeping her from me, for all you know, we could be destined for each other. You know, I've been looking for the one who is my soul mate."

"I haven't been keeping her from you. There's nothing, stopping you from coming over after finding out she was staying here. But I've also been telling her about your perverted ways and you're groping, so you better be careful, she's at least been warned."

"Oh Fate, you won't do me like that and stabbed me straight in the heart. How could you? And here I thought I was your best friend, but no, you cut me to the quick."

"Oh, stop with the melodrama will you it's a two-hour drive and we need to get their before it gets too hot, and you still don't have air conditioning in your car."

"Well, aren't you going to introduce us or you going to continue being rude?"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. Nanoha this is my friend Hayate Yagami, Hayate this is Nanoha."

"Nanoha what? Come on Fate you didn't tell me her surname. You truly are being very rude, and impolite today, aren't you?"

"Aw well you see."

"Well you see Ms. Yagami Angels"

"That's right. Her last name is Angels, Nanoha Angels."

Nanoha had a questioning look on her face as she looked between the two of us and then finally nodded her head. Thankfully, she didn't continue with what she was going to say about Angels and being one. I wanted Hayate to get to know her before she thought she was crazy.

"Okay that's great well it's a pleasure to meet you Nanoha Angels and by the way you can call me, Hayate seeing how you're a good friend of Fate's."

"You can call me Nanoha; it's a pleasure to meet you, Hayate."

"Okay now that everybody is introduced; can we all pile into the car and get going. I'd like to get their before it gets too hot, Hayate."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, keep your pants on, will you."

With that, we got into the car, as I didn't trust Hayate to keep her hands to herself. I made sure that Nanoha was in the backseat; it was the only way, I knew to keep her safe from Hayate's perverted hands.

Just as I predicted, Hayate start interrogating poor Nanoha. She seemed to be doing really good, although there were questions that I knew Nanoha wasn't going to be able to answer. So I would jump in and answer them for her. Every time that I would do that, Hayate would look at me out of the corner of her eye. Then look in her rear-view mirror to see what Nanoha's reaction to my answer would be, then back at me again.

I knew Hayate would be suspicious when I would jump in answer some of these questions, but I just didn't want Hayate to think Nanoha was crazy for thinking she was an Angel. I'm quite sure when Hayate has me alone. I'm going to get the third degree in the questions that I answered.

Pulling into the driveway, Nanoha got to see the ranch for the first time. Part way down the driveway we go under what looks to be an old-fashioned ranch gate, including the arch. On both sides were the paddocks with at least 30 horses on each side. Grazing and playing, but most of them were standing underneath the shade trees.

Pulling in front of the house, she could see that it was a two-story building ranch-style with a large long porch on the front, but also wrapped around the two sides. Parking on the side of the house, we could see the large red barn in the back as well is some more horses in the corral.

Stepping out of the car, it felt like the heat index was over 100°, but I'm quite sure there was only in the 90s. Shamal and Signum came out to greet us, along with their dog, Zafira. After the introductions were done, Shamal brought us to a room that was different from what I normally sleep in. This one has a full-size bed in it. It looks like; Nanoha and I are going to be sleeping in the same bed.

"Nanoha are you going to be okay with this arrangement? If you're going to feel uncomfortable with us sleeping in the same bed; I could see if we could get a room with twin beds instead."

"No, this will be just fine Fate after all, I can keep you out of your own bed at home, so we'll see how it goes here and if it works out, you'll be able to sleep in your own bed again instead of on the couch."

I could see the faint blush spreading across her cheeks as she turned away and headed for the bureau to unload her bag to give her some space. I put my bag on the bed and headed down to the living room to see what was going to be on the agenda for the day.

I should've known to stay upstairs with Nanoha, as I had three pairs of eyes and all of them had questions about the girl upstairs. It took me about 30 min. to explain the situation between Nanoha and myself. How we met, and why she was staying with me. Well all except the little fact that she thinks she's an Angel. I figured we could keep that just between the two of us.

I was starting to wonder what was taking Nanoha so long. So I went up to see what she was doing. I knocked on the door as it was closed. I heard her mumbled to come in. So I opened the door to find the most beautiful site, I think I've seen since our day at the shopping mall.

Standing before me, Nanoha was wearing a blue tank top and white shorts with the blue ribbon tying her hair to the side; her feet were sporting some gorgeous looking earth toned sandals. As I was staring at her, I could see a blush starting to paint her cheeks again, when I finally found my voice. I didn't realize what I was saying.

"You're beautiful."

Her blush deepened as she looked down at the floor and off to the side. When she walked past me to exit the room our shoulders barely brushed and I felt a tingling sensation spread out through my entire body. Whatever that sensation was I liked it, but at the same time. It scared me. When she reached the doorway, she looked over her shoulder.

"You might want to get into your bathing suit as its so hot out I'm quite sure everybody's going to want to go for a swim. I put your clothes underneath mine in the bureau; I mean I've put your clothing in the two bottom drawers. I'll meet you downstairs."

With that, she was gone and so was the sensation; I wanted to call her back, but my voice failed me. What's been happening to me? It's almost as if… no, it couldn't be. I would never allow that to happen as long as nobody got close to me I would never lose anyone ever again.

I closed the door softly and hurriedly got changed into my swimsuit, and then put on some light clothing on top of it. I noticed that Nanoha had forgotten her towel, so I grabbed both of them and headed downstairs. When I got to the living room, they were all talking as if they were old friends, laughing, and joking, it actually brought a smile to my face in a warmth start growing in the middle of my chest.

Soon after, we all headed out to the swimming hole. There was a large rock formation to one side of the lake and it was a place I like to jump in, or dive off from. It always made the others nervous when I did this, but it was my way of living a reckless life. My way of daring fate to take me like it did my family.

Today was no different from any other when it came to the swimming hole as, that's the first place I went to. The first few times were fun diving and jumping in, then swimming to the shore and repeating. The last time, it felt different when I hit the water something wasn't quite right. I couldn't tell which way was up and which way was down. I was losing air as I had forgotten to take a big gulp of air before launching into the water.

Then I felt someone grab my wrist, as I looked in that direction. I could see Nanoha. She was smiling at me. Her hair was floating around her and the Sun was shining down from behind her all she needed to look any more ethereal was a set of wings.

She pulled me towards her and hugged me to her chest as I rested my head on her shoulder. I could feel us moving but I was also losing consciousness until finally everything was black.

* * *

><p>"<em>Fate come back to me please I don't want to lose you. Please Fate all you need to do is wake up."<em>

That voice it sounded so close but yet so far away. I was comfortable, where I was in this darkness that surrounded me. Maybe in this darkness I could find the family I lost; maybe even that girl who sacrificed her life all those years ago. So I moved deeper into the darkness, so I could find my light.

* * *

><p>I slowly became aware of my surroundings, that I was laying on a bed and someone was holding my left hand. I opened my eyes and looked over at who was beside me and I could see that Nanoha was watching me and as she saw that I was awake, I saw a tear slipped from her eye and rolled down her cheek.<p>

"Welcome back, Fate, I thought we had almost lost you, but thanks to Shamal. You're going to be all right."

"What happened, Nanoha?"

"You don't remember hitting the water at an odd angle, or the fact that you never resurfaced. I don't know how I knew, but I knew you were in trouble. So, I dove in and found you just floating as if you had given up all hope. I grabbed your wrist, you looked at me and smiled, and as I pulled you to me to get you to the surface, you lost consciousness.

When I got you to the beach, you weren't breathing so I start doing CPR and once Shamal arrived between the two of us, we were able to revive you. Signum carried you all the way back to the house and brought you up to the bedroom."

I closed my eyes and released a big sigh. Was I happy that she saved me or was I disappointed that I couldn't go to my loved ones. Those feelings inside of me were warring as all decisions on those emotions were made for me as Hayate came running into the room. Noticing that I had changed position since the last time she was in here.

She grabbed me by the shoulders and forced my eyes open, shaking me with tears running down her face, "Don't you ever do that to me ever again to hear me. No more of this tempting fate trying to die on me; I'm sick of you doing this to me Fate. You're my best friend I want you around for a really long time. You need to help me find my soul mate for crying out loud, and you can't do that if you're dead."

With that, she buried her face in my chest starting to cry like a little baby. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and looked over at Nanoha with sadness in my eyes almost the same sadness that mirrored in her own. She stood up and walked out the door. I think that's when I realized that life just might be precious enough not to take so many chances that maybe, just maybe, there might be someone I might want to live for, if only she wouldn't walk away from me.

Signum and Shamal came rushing in shortly after; Nanoha must've told them that I was awake. By this time, Hayate was able to pull herself back together again, between the three of them. They told me I'd been out for almost 24 hours, and that Nanoha had stayed by my side the entire time. I was getting those knowing looks from all three of them. When I started the blush at the realization that she had taken care of me just as much, as I had taken care of her.

The three of them wouldn't let me get out of bed all day and said I needed to rest, after such a horrible ordeal. Nanoha would bring my meals and eat with me as the others ate downstairs. When bedtime rolled around, Nanoha changed into her nightgown and crawled into the other side of the bed facing me. She smiled and said good night and then snuggled down and soon fell asleep.

I wanted to reach my arms out to her, pulled her to me, and hold her all night, but I didn't know how she would react to that. So I took contentment in just watching her sleep, as I slowly lost my way into dreams of Nanoha.

* * *

><p>AN: Well everybody that's the end of chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it. I will post the next chapter Sunday at about the same time whether it is beta read or not.

I've been slowly working on the next chapter of **Starlight Passion**, I probably have it, three quarters of the way finished. Maybe a little more. As soon as I have it done I will have it sent to my beta and then hopefully post it soon after.

Please leave a review all positive criticism is welcome, flamers will of course be ignored.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-


	4. Chapter 4 Angel in Love

**A/N**: Well here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it. Dun dun dunnnnnnnn. Did I just give something away? *_*'

This chapter has not been Beta Read yet. Still waiting for my Beta. V.V I hope to get them back sometime. When I do I will re-post it. Sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Funimation does T_T nor do I make money from my stories. They are for entertainment purposes only, in agreement with Fair Use.

Now on the the chapter! Enjoy it. *_*

ZR };-

* * *

><p><strong>Falling Head over Heels for an Angel<strong>

**By**

**Zona Rose**

**Chapter 4-Angel in Love**

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's POV<strong>

"_Fate come back. I know you can do it. All you need to do is…"_

'_That voice I can barely hear it, but this isn't the first time I've heard it in my dreams. But that voice is trying to draw me away from the light that I'm holding in my arms.'_

* * *

><p>As I think to myself as I slowly come to the surface from one weird dream. I could feel that my arms were wrapped around something warm and soft that something was snuggling into my side. Getting more comfortable, our legs were intertwined. Her arm was draped across my abdomen.<p>

'_Wait her arm, and our legs!' _

This causes me to wake up fully. A looked down at the beautiful sleeping face of Nanoha, as her head is resting on my shoulder sound asleep. As I continue to watch her sleep. My body relaxes and my arms slightly tighten around her shoulders, drawing her tighter into my side relishing the feeling of her body next to mine, as I close my eyes and sighs softly, I can feel her starting to stir next to me.

I could tell she was fully awake as I felt her body stiffened as she realizes that she's cuddled and snuggled into my side, and that we're both two perfect halves of a whole. I tightened my arms around her again to reassure her that everything is okay.

"Good morning Nanoha, did you sleep well?"

She sighed and then relaxed. Burying her face into the crook of my neck, "Yes I think that's the best sleep that I've had since being here on earth."

I turned my head so that my cheek was resting against her temple closing my eyes; I'm just enjoying the moment. As I started to slip back off to sleep we were both rudely interrupted with banging on the door telling us that breakfast would be in 20 min.; reluctantly we both got up. I noticed again I was stiff at first as if my body didn't want to move like it had been laying in a bed for an extremely long time, but once I got moving it was fine, so I just shrugged it off. Facing away from each other, we got dressed, and before we would leave the room. We took each others hands and walked down the stairs together hand in hand.

We walked into the dining room and all three of them stopped and stared at us most poignantly at our hands as they were still together. I looked over at Hayate and she had a very perverted looking grin on her face as she opened her mouth to say something. Shamal seeing what was going to happen hit Hayate over the head with what I was assuming was today's newspaper.

"Ouch, what was that for? I was just gonna razz her a little bit."

"Yes, well, sometimes your razzing can get overdone leave them alone."

"Geez, you're no fun."

Hayate crossed her arms, moved to the other side of the table, and sat down pouting. Nanoha and I took the two chairs next to each other on one side of the table. While, Signum and Shamal sat on each end and Hayate was sitting directly across from me still pouting.

Before we started to eat, again Nanoha did her little prayer that she likes to do before every meal. These prayers are starting to grow on me, as their part of her. I never thought that I would actually look forward to something, but every time that I'm with Nanoha it's like I experienced something new and wondrous something to look forward to not back.

Shamal has definitely gotten better in her cooking skills, it makes me wonder if she's been taking lessons from Hayate, as it was, Hayate that taught me how to cook. I'm quite sure she could teach anyone, maybe even Nanoha. Although I don't know if I want, leave the two of them alone in one room for any length of time without some kind of supervision. I don't know what Hayate would do to her.

"So what do the two of you plan on doing today? I'm thinking swimming is probably going to be out of the question until maybe tomorrow. So what could two little lovebirds want to do on such a beautiful day like this. Maybe go on a picnic, or horseback ride, or maybe spend the whole day in your room!"

I don't know where Shamal got the paper from but instead of hitting Hayate on top of the head, she hit her in the face.

"I told you to stop it!"

Hayate grabbed her nose, "You didn't have to hit me in the face."

I could see Nanoha smile at the corner of my eye at their antics that I could also see there was a light blush on her cheeks. I considered the options that Hayate suggested knowing the last one was probably pushing it, but the first two combined might not be a bad idea.

"Actually I was thinking of teaching Nanoha how to ride a horse and then maybe I'll take you up on your suggestion of both a picnic and a horseback ride. What do you think Nanoha; would you like to do a picnic out on the trail somewhere?"

Her fork stopped halfway to her mouth as she looked like a deer that had been caught in someone's headlights. Slowly she put the food back down onto her plate and looked over at me with a shy smile.

"I would love to know how to ride a horse and going out onto a trail and having a picnic sounds like a delightful idea. Thank you, Hayate for suggesting it you truly are a blessed friend."

I looked over at Hayate and her face was beet red as she got up and left the room. I've never seen anyone make Hayate that embarrassed. Signum, Shamal, and I all started to laugh a little bit at the realization that Nanoha got her first in on Hayate.

We finished eating, and then Nanoha and I washed up the dishes after we were done we made our way back up to our bedroom. There I explained to Nanoha that it was best to learn how to ride a horse in long pants. So we changed from shorts into jeans and then made our way out to the barn so that Nanoha could meet the horse that she was going to be riding today.

Once we made it into the barn, we moved down three stalls and there she was sticking her head out looking for attention. I moved to the other side of her head and started scratching her behind the ear, she leaned her head against my chest and pushed as if to say, and where have you been. I laughed and put my forehead against hers.

"Sorry, girl I haven't been by to visit more often. Nanoha, I'd like you to meet, Raising Heart. She's a sweetheart of a horse very well mannered, but in a pinch, she can get you out of any situation all on her own. She's a great beginners horse because she'll know as soon as you sit on her back that she needs to take care of you until you get a hang of what you're doing."

"It's nice to meet you Raising Heart. I hope we can become great partners, while we're together."

I got Raising Heart set up; all saddled and bridled then walked her out into an empty corral. Looping the rains around the railing, I turned around, bent my knees slightly, laced my fingers together, and looked over at Nanoha.

"Okay, Nanoha, go ahead and put your left foot in here so that you can swing your right one over the saddle, it'll make it a little easier for you to get up on the horse this way."

As Nanoha did as I suggested, she felt light as a feather, almost as if she floated up into the saddle. Once she was settled, and she put her feet in the stirrups. I grabbed the reins and started walking her around the corral so that she could get used to the movement of the horse underneath her. The lesson in teaching Nanoha how to ride took about two hours just to make sure she knew what she was doing. Once we were done, I had Nanoha get down without my assistance. Then I had her bring the horse over and tether it.

We went into the kitchen and put together a picnic lunch while Nanoha was putting the finishing touches on our picnic lunch. I went out and saddled up my horse Bardiche. He's a pure black stallion with a yellow patch on his forehead; it almost looked like a lightning bolt in the right lighting. I tethered him right next to Raising Heart so that they knew they were going to be going out together, these two horses get along very nicely. I would love to see what a colt or filly would look like if they ever decided to mate the two.

Nanoha brought the basket out and then I tied it to the back of my saddle we both mounted and headed out side-by-side. After 45 min. of riding, we came upon a nice little meadow with a brook running through it a perfect place for a picnic. We laughed and talked about anything and everything. If it was at all possible, I think I was falling, falling in love with an Angel. Whether she's a real Angel or just an earthly Angel, it didn't matter to me. She was the one for me, someone I could see a future with.

* * *

><p>When the heat started, to become too much for the two of us we decided to head back to the ranch. Nanoha wanted to be in the lead and that was fine with me. That gave me a chance to watch her and admire her without her knowing I was looking. Instead of going back the way we came, she decided to take a different trail.<p>

As we were coming up to the turn, she turned around to say something to me; and that's when I saw it, she was headed straight for branch, and before I could say anything, it hit her in the head, causing her to fall backwards off from the horse. I stopped Bardiche and ran over to her. Her eyes were closed and her face was contorted in pain. My hands were shaking as I inspected her injury.

"Nanoha, do you hurt anywhere else besides your head, do you feel like you have any broken bones?"

"No, my head just hurts; it even hurts more now than it did the first time I hurt it."

"It's going to you hit it twice, once on the branch, and a second time when you hit the ground. I'm gonna have you slowly sit up and tell me if you're getting dizzy or not."

I slowly helped Nanoha sit up and her hand went to her head and I could tell by the fact that her face turned white as a sheet she had to be dizzy, there was no way she was going to be able to ride Raising Heart back.

"Nanoha, I'm going to have you right in front of me on Bardiche. Raising Heart will follow. I need to get you back to the ranch quickly so that Shamal can take a look at you."

"I'll be fine. Fate, I can ride on Raising Heart."

"No I don't want you to accidentally fall off if you get faint. You're going to ride in front of me."

She nodded her head yes. I knew she had to be really feeling bad if she wasn't going to even push it. I moved the picnic basket to Raising Heart's saddle then took her reins and looped them around the saddle horn.

Turning back to Nanoha I helped her stand up and make her way over to Bardiche lifting her up into the saddle. I had her lean forward on his neck and hold on to him, while I climbed up behind her. After I was settled in the saddle, I pulled her back into me. I leaned back slightly so she was slightly reclined I told her to rest her head on my shoulder. My arms were wrapped around her so there was no way she was going to fall. A third time.

I went back to our original trail as it was going to be faster than the one that Nanoha had originally picked. I rode straight up to the back of the ranch; Hayate was on the porch and saw that we were on one horse. She was about to say something when she noticed there was blood on Nanoha's face. She turned and yelled for Shamal, who came running.

"Fate, take her straight up to the bedroom, I'll take care of her once we get up there."

I nodded my head, and carried her upstairs, gently laying her down. Nanoha smiled at me and then closed her eyes; Shamal pushed me out of the way and started checking Nanoha's injuries. When she was done, she looked slightly worried as she looked at me.

"It looks like she's re-aggravated her mild concussion. She probably shouldn't fall asleep you'll need to keep her awake at least for tonight. I'll check on her again in the morning."

"Thanks Shamal, I'll take good care of her."

"I know you will Fate. I haven't seen you this happy in a very, very long time." She smiled as she passed me with a slight wink she was out the door.

I helped Nanoha into her nightgown, trying not to look at her as I was peeling away the layers it was almost excruciating, but I somehow managed to do it. As Nanoha and I were laying there talking I finally confessed my feelings to her.

"Nanoha I think I've fallen in love with you. If you don't feel the same I'll understand, but please I would really like to know how you feel about me."

"Oh Fate; I think I fell in love with you, that first night when you were taking care of me so gently and sweetly. If only our love could, last you see as soon as I get my wings. I'll have to leave and I don't want to leave you ever."

"That's okay; you don't know how to get your wings so as long as we keep doing what we've been doing. Then, you'll never get them and you'll be able to stay with me. I want to make a life with you Nanoha; I want to make a future with you in it."

With those words, I could see tears coming to her eyes. She stood up off from the bed, walked away, and then slowly turned around and I saw something so miraculous. I'm still not sure if I'm really seeing this, but behind her are two beautiful white wings.

No, this can't be happening.

We've only confessed our love to each other, and now all of a sudden she has her wings; was that, was that how she was too earned her wings. Was to fall in love with a mortal and have them fall in love with her. That would just be too cruel.

"I'm sorry Fate. It seems that our time has been cut too short. No matter how much I love you and want to stay with you. It's time for me to go home now that I have my wings, the wings that you gave me when you could see a future instead of your past. That has always been my mission. I just never expected to fall in love with you in the process."

"What are you saying Nanoha?" I could feel the tears pouring down my face as I could see her starting to float up into the air. I stand up and run over to her grabbing her hands to help hold her here so that I don't lose her, like I had lost everyone else that I had ever truly loved.

My family, even the girl that had saved my life, and had stolen my very first kiss. I lost them all; I didn't want to lose the love of my life, the one that I could see our future with. As her hands were slipping through mine. I could see tears coming to her eyes and her smile was so sad, but yet loving.

"Nanoha. Nanoha please don't leave me! I don't think I could bear if you left me! Nanoha~!"

* * *

><p>"Nanoha~! Nanoha~! NANOHA~!" I screamed as I sat up in bed.<p>

"Fate, thank God you're awake."

I looked around and it looked like I was in a hospital room, but that didn't seem to mesh with my last memories. So I turned and looked at Hayate because she's the only one that could tell me where my beloved went.

"Hayate, where's Nanoha please, please tell me where Nanoha is."

"Who's Nanoha?"

* * *

><p>AN: Don't kill meeeeeee! Yes that was a cliff hanger and no you will not have to wait very long for the next chapter. Just next Sunday.

REVIEWS please give me a lot of them. It will make me VERY happy.

Oh and something you need to know. My M rated stories may go away (as they are MA not M and the site will take them down not me). If they do I am posting on another Fan Fiction site that has a MA/Hentai rating to it. Check out my profile for this info.

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter don't for get to REVIEW. *_*'

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-


	5. Chapter 5 Angel is Home

**A/N**: Well here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it. Lol.

This chapter has not been Beta Read yet. Still waiting for my Beta. V.V I hope to get them back sometime. When I do I will re-post it. Sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Funimation does T_T nor do I make money from my stories. They are for entertainment purposes only, in agreement with Fair Use.

Now on the the chapter! Enjoy it. *_*

ZR };-

* * *

><p><strong>Falling Head over Heels for an Angel<strong>

**By**

**Zona Rose**

**Chapter 5-Angel is Home**

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's POV<strong>

"Who's Nanoha?" Hayate asked with confusion written all over her face.

"What do you mean, who's Nanoha? Hayate, we were just at your cousin's ranch, when Nanoha had fallen off the horse and hit her head and the next thing I knew she had wings and that was the last thing I remember, and then I woke up here."

"Fate we never made it to my cousin's ranch. You were found on the sidewalk unconscious. You've been in a coma for the past four months."

"I've been in a coma. No, that can't be, I mean if that's true then everything, everything was just a dream. I don't believe it. That can't be true, Hayate I won't believe you! You're just making this up. I know, Nanoha was here and that you knew her, so did Signum and Shamal. I mean, we were all just at their ranch."

"Fate, here look at my cell phone, look at the date. Its four months later since we were last at the coffee shop. I'm sorry Fate I don't know who this Nanoha is; I wish I did."

Looking at her cell phone it truly was four months since the last time we were at the coffee shop. My heart was breaking at the thought that I fell in love with someone that was in a dream that that person wasn't real. Even if she had been an actual Angel, then maybe there was a chance that I could see her once again, but this; there's no way of ever meeting someone who was just created by my mind.

I fell back onto the bed and just stared up at the ceiling as I felt my heart contract and tears start sliding down my face. It would seem that fate is truly cruel and that I have truly nothing to look forward to a future with anyone by my side. A few days later, I was released from the hospital.

* * *

><p><em>Why am I having a hard time breathing and where did all the smoke come from?<em>

'_Cough… Cough… Cough.'_

'_Hey you, we need to get you out of here, your house is on fire.'_

'_Who were you? Cough… Cough.'_

'_It doesn't matter. I'll tell you, once I get more of your family out of here; now let's hurry.'_

_She puts my arm over her shoulders, and she helps dragged me out of the house taking me all the way to the sidewalk and setting me down, I continue coughing the smoke out of my lungs as she leans over me. I look up. She smiles and kisses me on the lips. I'm so stunned. She just stole my first kiss, after saving my life._

_She then stands up and runs back in the house. I reached my hand out, but I am unable to say anything. What feels like minutes but was probably only seconds, I could see her struggling to get Alicia out. I can see them. The little girl looks up and smiles at me. Then she looks up. Just as the ceiling collapses on both of them. Soon after the entire house, collapses onto itself taking my entire family, and the girl who stole my first kiss with it._

* * *

><p>I wake up in a cold sweat from my nightmare that I have had, night after night since it happened. Although if I went back to sleep. I would end up having a new nightmare, the one where my Angel leaves me alone as she disappears before my eyes.<p>

It's been three weeks since they discharged me from the hospital. I stayed on my couch and just stared off into space, remembering a person that doesn't even exist. My eyes have shed so many tears my throat is raw from my sobbing. I have no appetite, and I've been losing a lot of weight.

Hayate comes over every other day to check on me. I can see, the sadness in her eyes over the fact that I'm just withering away because I have nothing to look forward to. She keeps talking about this stupid store that has to do with Angels. Today she's actually got me dressed and pulled me out the front door. She said she's taking me there whether I like it or not.

"This store is just so amazing Fate I think you'll truly enjoying it. The two employees that I've talked to Arisa and Suzuka have been nice. I haven't met the other two that work there just yet, but you never know."

"Yeah, right, whatever." I said in a monotone voice that was scratchy.

I vaguely remember being down this way before, but for the life of me I can't remember why I'd been down here. We stop in front of a storefront that has white paint and blue trim. Just the site of those colors makes my heart contract; in the storefront windows are some Angel statues, there are even some bears that have Angel wings, but what bothers me the most is, they're all dressed in white with blue trim, just like the dress she wore.

Hayate pulls me into the store, and standing behind the counter were two young women, one with short blond hair and the other with long purple hair. They both smile at Hayate and welcome her as if she's an old friend.

"Suzuka, Arisa, I'd like you to meet my friend, my very best friend, Fate, Fate T. Harlaown."

"Hi, Fate, it's nice to meet you. I'm Suzuka and this is Arisa my girlfriend."

"It's nice to meet you." I said in a very flat tone.

The girls look at each other and shrugged. Arisa for some reason couldn't stop staring at me and it was starting to irritate me.

"Is there a reason why you're staring at me? Do I have something on my face?"

"Well, yes and no. It's just that; Suzuka doesn't she look a little bit like Alicia?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah she does look a lot like Alicia. Only she's thinner and younger too."

Hayate pipes up, "Who is Alicia?"

Suzuka smiles at Hayate, "Alicia, and Nanoha own the store their sisters, although they look nothing alike. That's probably because they're both adopted."

In a shaky voice I ask, "What happened to their families that they were adopted?"

"We're not exactly sure the whole story. We know that they were both in a very bad fire that had sent the two of them to the Tokyo burn Center for children. They'd been there for years recovering from their burns. They had pieces of their memories missing when they had woken up. So they were both placed in foster care as the two of them were so close they weren't separated and both were adopted by the same family. At least that's all I know any more information you probably would have to ask Nanoha or Alicia." Suzuka almost looked embarrassed from the explanation.

"I lost my family in a fire. I was the only survivor; and my older sister, her name was Alicia. I never knew the name of girl that had saved me."

The doors Bell rang, signaling that someone had walked in, I looked over my shoulder. Just to see who it was when standing there was someone I thought I would never see again.

"Alicia?"

"Yes I'm Alicia." Then she stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes opened wide as she fully took in my appearance, "Fate, is that you? Is that you little sister?"

I nodded my head yes, because my throat had closed with the emotions that I was feeling. The next thing I knew I was in a bear hug, one I sorely missed. We were both crying in to each other shoulders as we both thought the other was dead. At least that's what I thought. Until we were able to calm down enough to talk.

"Did mom and dad make it out of the house, Fate?"

"No, they died in the fire from what I understand they died before the house collapsed. When I saw you and that other girl get crushed by the ceiling. I thought I was the only survivor."

"It's true that the roof came down on top of us, but then this woman came out of nowhere. She glowed a beautiful yellow glow shoving the burning embers away from us. Picking us up and brought us to a hospital that was the last thing I remembered until I woke up in a hospital in Tokyo."

"So you both survived you and the girl that had saved me?"

"Yes, Nanoha had been hit in the head and her memories were all jumbled up. She couldn't remember if anybody else had been saved or not. As far as I knew, I was the only survivor. After we had healed from our injuries, we were both placed in foster care and then adopted as sisters.

After we both graduated from high school. We decided to open up the shop as we felt that it was a Guardian Angel had saved our lives that day, so we decided to open up an Angel shop to share and spread the joy of Angels."

"Wow that's just so beautiful and so cool. Oh I'm sorry. My name is Hayate Yagami, I'm Fate's best friend and I am so happy to know and meet her sister. You have no idea what I've been having to go through to try and get this girl to stop living in the past, now that you're here, she's got someone to look forward to."

"It's nice to meet you, Hayate."

"Did you say that you're adopted sisters name was Nanoha?"

"Yes it is."

"Fate isn't that the name of the girl in your dream? When you were in the coma wasn't the girl's name Nanoha?"

"Yes it is, but I never knew the girl's name that had saved me, so how would I know her name to incorporate it into that coma dream?"

"I know almost 5 months ago someone came in and robbed our store Nanoha went running out screaming to stop the robber a good Samaritan tried to stop the robber, but was shoved hard into the wall, and before she lost consciousness, Nanoha had gotten to her. From what Nanoha said the woman smiled up at her, and said that 'you look like a beautiful Angel' and then lost consciousness. That was the last we've heard about the young woman. But Nanoha did say that she resembled me."

"Fate you were found not that far away from here unconscious on the sidewalk. Could it be that you were the good Samaritan? It would be just like you to do something stupid and reckless like trying to stop a thief all on your own."

The bell signaling the door had opened again, and as I looked at the door, I saw the most angelic face in the world, My Angel walked through that door. I stepped around my sister as she turned and started talking to the woman that had walked in the door.

"Nanoha I wasn't the only survivor my little sister, Fate also survived that fire and apparently you are the one that rescued her before you got to me. Isn't that wonderful Nanoha?"

When I stopped in front of my Angel, I reached my hand up and my fingers touched her cheek, and before I knew it, I started to tremble.

"You are real, not just a dream."

With that realization, I pulled my hand away from her, walked around her, and out the door. It was becoming to be too much. I couldn't hold her, kiss her, and touch her because she wasn't my dream Nanoha, my Angel. She was someone I didn't even know.

I heard Hayate following me yelling behind her, that she would bring us back another day and that it was my first time being out after getting out of the hospital. When she finally caught up to me, I was leaning against the wall holding myself trembling, not knowing what to do or say.

She put her arm around my shoulders and guided me to our favorite Café, which surprisingly wasn't that far away. After getting a table, Hayate ordered us drinks and was patiently waiting for me to start talking. I wasn't sure where to begin all I knew was that woman was from, my dream.

Another woman brought over our drinks as Hayate looked up to say thank you. She stopped and looked at the woman. "Excuse me I don't mean to be rude, but you look awful lot like the owner of the Angel shop down the way. She wouldn't happen to be your daughter would she?"

"I don't know. I've never been in the Angel shop. Although many years ago my daughter, Nanoha went missing and she's never been found."

"That's the name of the girl that owns the Angel shop, Nanoha. Maybe she's your missing daughter."

"Maybe my husband and I will take a trip down there today; thank you for the information, Miss."

The woman walked over to her husband, and start talking to him, he nodded his head yes and they took their aprons off, and left the Café. I knew Hayate was going to want to know more about what happened in my dream, and I didn't know if I was ready to start revealing how much I had fallen in love with the Angel in my dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Well that's the end of that chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. If you did you know what to do. REVIEW! There is one more chapter to the end of the story.

REVIEWS please give me a lot of them. It will make me VERY happy.

Oh and something you need to know. My M rated stories may go away (as they are MA not M and the site will take them down not me). If they do I am posting on another Fan Fiction site that has a MA/Hentai rating to it. Check out my profile for this info.

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter don't for get to REVIEW. *_*

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-


	6. Chapter 6 Earthly Angel

**Authors Notes**: Well everyone here is the sixth and final chapter to Falling Head over Heels for an Angel. This is been a long road in the making I hope that everybody has enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed bringing it to you.

This chapter is unbeta read as soon as I get back the chapters I will repost.

**Disclaimer**:I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Funimtion does. I do not make any money off from my stories they are for entertainment purposes only in accordance with _**fair use**_.

Well without making this anymore later than I are ready have forgetting that it was Sunday (Gomen). On with the last chapter I hope you enjoy the read.

ZR };-

* * *

><p><strong>Falling Head over Heels for an Angel<strong>

**By**

**Zona Rose**

**Chapter 6-Earthly Angel**

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's POV<strong>

Last week was full of surprises. The first surprise was finding out that I wasn't alone in the world. My older sister had survived the fire. The second surprise was finding out that my Angel was real and here on earth not just in my dreams.

I had told Hayate everything at the Café I explained in detail every part of that dream, and when I was done, she took my hand and said that if it was meant to be, it will be. I'm not as optimistic as Hayate as my whole life has pretty much been one tragedy after another. The only constant has been Hayate. She's been my friend since grade school.

The third surprise ended up being the Takamachi's that owns the Café were indeed Nanoha's parents. I've seen them together quite often in the past week, catching up on each other and getting to know each other as a family once more.

I know Alicia and I have been catching up on each other. I've learned a lot about Nanoha just talking with Alicia, but I'm afraid that the Nanoha in my dream and the one that's in the store across the street are two totally separate people and that I'm still in love with someone that does not exist.

That's right, you heard me right. I'm across the street from that Angel store. You see, there's a park on the other side of the street and I'm sitting on a bench just watching the store and watching her. I almost feel like a stalker. Well, almost. I don't follow her home or anywhere else. I just sit here, trying to drum up the courage to go over and talk to her, maybe even ask her out on a date, but I'm just too terrified that I can't do it.

I watched as Suzuka and Arisa, leave the shop and head down to the Café, leaving Nanoha alone in the store. This would be the perfect time to go over and just talk to her, but again, my courage, fails me so I looked down at my hazelnut latte and berate myself for not even being able to go and talk to the woman.

I'm so absorbed in staring at my drink. I didn't notice there was someone standing in front of me until there shadow was over me. I looked up and saw Nanoha and the Sun was behind her and gave her a beautiful glow. Just like my Angel.

"I've been noticing that you like this bench and you've been sitting at it, just about every day. I'd like to apologize if I've done something to offend you and you're more than welcome to come into the store any time. Alicia had told me that you ended up in a coma for four months after trying to stop the robber. I wanted to thank you for trying to help when no one else would."

My tongue felt like lead and my mouth tastes like paste, but somehow I was able to get my mouth, working, again. "That's okay, you haven't done anything. It's just that, well, I don't know how to say this without sounding stupid or maybe even crazy, but well… oh, never mind it's nothing. You're welcome; by the way, I'm just sorry I couldn't stop the robber from getting way."

"I'm just happy that you weren't seriously hurt, even if you did end up in that coma for so long. Do you mind if I ask if you remember what it was like?"

"I was living in a dream. I didn't even know that it wasn't real until I woke up and my friend, Hayate told me that four months had gone by. When I realized that, someone that I cared about didn't even exist except in my mind. It took its toll on me."

"Is that why you said to me 'you are real, not just a dream'. Was I in your dream?"

"Yes, you were in my dream, you became very special to me in that dream."

"I see I'm sorry that I can't compete with someone who was in your dream but if you don't mind I would love to spend some time with you."

"You, you would want to spend time with me?"

"Yes, I would. I don't know what it is about you, but I seem to be strongly drawn to you. I do not understand it myself."

"I would love to spend some time with you, would tomorrow be too soon. I'm sorry I didn't mean to get over excited. It's just I've been struggling here trying to get my courage up to approach you and ask you to spend some time with me and here you are doing it for me."

"Nyahaha. It's okay. I mean after all we've only just met, and yes, tomorrow would be fine. Shall we meet here at this bench, and then we could go maybe over to the mall it's not that far away."

"Okay would nine o'clock be okay. I'd like to be able to spend the entire day with you. If that's not pushing it, that is?"

"Nine o'clock tomorrow morning, right here. I'll see you then Fate."

"Bye-bye Nanoha I'll see you tomorrow bright and early."

I watched her carefully go across the street back to the store. I also noticed that Suzuka and Arisa were on their way back from the Café carrying what looked like there lunch. Arisa saw me and looked like she had an angry look on her face, but Suzuka stopped her from coming over and whispered something in her ear. Arisa shrugged her shoulders and they both went into the store.

I didn't want to leave, but I knew it would look strange if I stayed there after, Nanoha and I had made plans for tomorrow, so reluctantly I left the park bench and made my way down to the Café as my stomach actually wanted something to eat for once.

The Café was a little busy as it was lunchtime, so I got a simple sandwich and another coffee found a table in the corner and set down to eat my lunch. I was starting to think about the different things that Nanoha and I could do tomorrow at the mall. Then I started to get worried that tomorrow I would screw things up and she'd never want to see me again. Thankfully, I had already finished my lunch before my stomach start tying up in knots.

On the bus ride home, I realized I had no idea what I wanted to wear tomorrow for our date. Once I got in the door I went straight to my closet and torn it apart, throwing clothing everywhere, until I finally settled on a certain outfit that seem to fit just right. Then it dawned on me. I had worn the same outfit in my dream, when Nanoha and I had gone to the mall.

* * *

><p>I arrived at the bench 30 min. early. I start pacing back and forth wondering if she really was going to show up. About 8:55, I ended up stopping short as she was standing in front of me, smiling a beautiful smile. I would love to wake up next, a smile like that every day.<p>

"Hi, Fate are you ready to get going?"

"Yes, we've got plenty of time. The stores don't open until 10 o'clock, so that'll give us plenty of time to walk there unless you want to ride the bus, that is?"

"No a walk would be lovely. Thank you."

After a 45 min. stroll, we finally arrived at the mall, as we didn't want to seem too eager. We sat down at the food court, just relaxing and taking in the scenery around us.

"So what is it that you do for work, Fate?"

"I'm a designer."

"I don't remember any designers by the name Harlaown."

"That's because I use my birth name not my adopted name, you probably would recognize Testarossa."

"Wait, as in the elusive lingerie designer F. Testarossa. That's you. Wow, I would never have guessed that you were a lingerie designer."

"Yes, well, I wanted women to feel pretty no matter what they wore, whether it be a business suit or out on a range on a ranch you could still feel pretty no matter what you are wearing."

"I like that philosophy. Well, looks like the stores are starting to open up. Shall we start window shopping?"

We both stood up and started walking. Of course, the first shop, we ended up walking into was a lingerie shop, I looked over at the clerk and felt the feeling of déjà vu as it was the same clerk in my dream. Nanoha made it a point to look for my designs. Then she just had to try some of them on. So we went to the back of the store I felt in my pockets to see if I had any tissues just in case I needed to stuff them up my nose. Thankfully, I had a Kleenex just to be on the safe side.

I expected Nanoha to try on the lingerie, and then come out after she was done, but no. She tried them on and stepped out to show me how they looked. I thank the maker that I had that Kleenex because as soon as she went back in, I start stuffing it up my nose. I knew by the end of this I was going to have a bloody nose if I didn't. I didn't want to faint from blood loss on our first date after all.

After she was done, trying on the lingerie, she picked out a few different colored sets and bought them just the thought of her wearing some of my designs next her skin made me blush and I knew if I didn't have that stuff up my nose. I would've lost the rest of the blood count in my body.

We went through a few more stores until both of our stomach start growling, letting us know it was lunchtime, so we went back to The Food Court, Nanoha mentioned that she wanted to eat Italian today, and I was fine with that. A feeling of déjà vu hit me again as Nanoha ordered chicken Alfredo and I ordered spaghetti. Could this day get any weirder? It's almost exact repeat of my dream date with dream Nanoha.

I know I had told Hayate about my dream and what had gone on, but I never told her the details especially the date in the mall, I didn't want her thinking that I was a pervert, when I started stuffing tissue up my nose.

"That chicken Alfredo was good but, Alicia can do much better. Are you a good cook, Fate?"

"Yes, I've been told that my chicken Alfredo is delectable ability. At least that's what I've been told."

"Well, don't ever ask me to cook for you, I'd probably kill you. There was one time I tried cooking for Alicia and she turned purple, just by the smell, never mind the taste. No matter how hard our mama tried to get me to learn how to cook it never clicked. Now I find out my real parents own and bake in that café. I feel really embarrassed that I can't even boil water without burning it."

"That's okay, I love to cook, so it wouldn't matter to me, if you couldn't cook or not."

She smiled at me as we got up to continue looking around the mall. She had mentioned that she needed to find a new bathing suit, so that's where we headed next. Again, it was a state of déjà vu. It was the same salesclerk and Nanoha even picked out the same exact bathing suit, so why tempt fate I grabbed the one that I had bought in the dream, as well.

As the day went on I was in a strange state of mind was the dream actually a dream or was it a premonition of this very date. I had no idea what to think. The feeling of déjà vu stopped when we left the mall and headed for a local restaurant for dinner. I pulled the chair out for Nanoha and sat across from her. We learned a little bit more about each other, as we talked over dinner.

As the day was almost over, I was saddened to think that I was going to have to leave her no matter what. The woman that was standing beside me and the one that was in my dream, they're almost identical even to their personalities accept this Nanoha doesn't think she's an Angel, but maybe she secretly is at least in my way of thinking anyways.

The one thing that dream Nanoha and I never did, and that was a kiss and the real Nanoha that is next to me already stole my very first one, but I would love to know how she kisses today. As we slowly made our way back to that park bench, I was trying to figure out a way of asking her for a kiss good night, but maybe I don't ask. Maybe I should just go on instinct, pulled her into my arms, and kiss her. On the other hand, would that be too forward for a first date, maybe this date was so horrible that she wouldn't want another one.

Those were the thoughts running through my head until she grabbed my hand and pulled me to a stop. We had reached the park bench already our day and date were over. Would she want to go out on another date with me or have I bored her to tears, so she would never want to see me again?

"Fate you look a little nervous. You're not planning to kiss me on a first date, now are you?"

"I actually thought about that but then I thought it would be too forward for a first date and for you, seeing how… well… never mind."

"Did you ever kiss the dream Nanoha?"

"No we never kissed. In fact, you're the only one I have ever kissed."

"What you mean, I'm the only one you've ever kissed? Fate, we've never kissed before."

"Actually, the day you pulled me out of the house you stole my first kiss, and then ran back into the house to save Alicia."

"I'm sorry. It seems that I have lost that memory. Would you like to refresh my memory, Fate?"

"I would love to refresh that memory if you'll let me."

"Then by all means."

I stepped up to Nanoha cupped her cheeks in my hands, and gently brought her face towards mine. As our faces got closer together, I could see her eyelids fluttered close as our lips gently touched it was like a small electrical sparks tingling across my lips. I pulled away, a few inches and her eyes slowly opened back up.

"I think I could get used to that for the rest of my life."

"So, could I Nanoha, my Angel, my love, my future."

I pulled her back in for another kiss only this time, I wrapped my arms around her, as I never wanted to let this dream slip away.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>: Well everyone here's the end of another story, I've been thinking about doing a little side chapter to this as Hayate has found her soul-mate, but maybe doesn't know it yet. What do you think about a little side story to this, I don't think it would be like a sequel.

Please leave a review let me know what you think, positive criticism is always welcomed flamers will of course be ignored.

Well until the next story I hope you enjoy the read.

As soon as I get the beta read chapters back I will repost.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-


End file.
